Twingeance
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: Isaac pushes the twins too far and they have their sweet revenge. SLASH! one-shot. Isaac x Ethan x Aiden. Please R&R. UPDATE: CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


**So this is my very first fic. So it probably sucks. But please read it anyway. And then review it and let me know what you think, even if you hated it and want to burn me at the stake. Or not. The choice is yours.**

**Update: **** So I just went back and fixed some minor things that were bugging me and I added just a bit towards the end that I forgot the first time around. Pretty excited about the reviews I've been getting so far. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: Slash/Incest ahead. DLDR!**

**Twingeance**

_Shit._

That was all that ran through Isaac's mind as he sprinted down the school hallway. He heard the dual growls harmonizing somewhere behind him, making his heart pound even faster.

_What the hell was I thinking!_

_-_**Thirty minutes earlier-**

Isaac had cooked up a perfect plan to get back at Aiden and Ethan for that stunt they pulled in the hallway. _They won't know what hit them,_ he thought to himself with a small smile.

First he managed to snag the keys to their bikes and book it out the door. He was now sprinting down corridors and skidding around corners. He knew he couldn't outrun them for long, but he just had to make it a little further. He glanced behind them and saw the twins hot on his heels. He turned one last corner and then jumped straight up. Just as he had planned, the twins flew past below him and crashed through the glass panel, falling nearly thirty feet into the swimming pool below. They surfaced, gasping and spluttering, right in front of Coach Finstock. They were suspended for sure.

Isaac quickly made his way down and melded into the gathering crowd to witness the coach's near-aneurysm and screaming fit. He smirked at the twins, but dropped the smile a split second later. Both twins had been wearing white, tight-fitting v-neck tees that were now plastered to their chiseled torsos outlining every curve and contour. Isaac caught himself with his mouth open and blood migrating south with the birds. He shook his head and berated himself, _Dude what is wrong with you? They are pretty much your sworn enemies. Not to mention the fact that they are guys. Men! With dicks! You are not gay. You're not even a little bicurious. You are a 100% heterosexual, manly man who only bangs chicks. _

But no matter how hard he tried, Isaac kept catching his eyes wandering back to those thin layers of translucent fabric. Then his hackles raised and he felt his eyes drawn upwards. Aiden was glaring daggers but Ethan was shooting him a deadly grin that had Isaac on edge.

**-The Present-**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Isaac had made it outside, but there was no way he could outrun them to his car. Still he had to try, so he poured every last ounce of energy he had into running. He felt every muscle in his body start burning as he pushed himself faster than he had ever gone before. But it was futile. The first blow came from seemingly nowhere, knocking him flat on his face. His own momentum had him sliding several feet, mangling his face, hands and knees. _I'm so glad I'm a wolf, _Isaac thought through his pain as the wounds started to heal. _I do not want to look like I lost a fight with a cheese grater. _

A foot slid under Isaac and flipped him over onto his back. Isaac wiped the blood out of his eyes and looked up to see Ethan towering over him. He had only a few seconds to wonder where Aiden was before he saw him flying through the air. The airborne twin brought one foot down square on Isaac's stomach and the other on his chest. Isaac heard the sickening crunch of multiple ribs splintering and briefly felt the pain of his insides rupturing before he blacked out.

**-Several hours later—**

Consciousness slowly crept back up on Isaac as his body worked hard to repair itself. The pain in his abdomen had faded to a dull ache, but his head was pounding. He had no grasp of how much time might have passed. _Damn! Those bastards must have really done a number on me…_

Then he noticed that he was laying on something soft, like maybe a couch. _Did Scott find me? Or even Derek?_

Finally the fog had cleared enough for him to realize something wasn't right. His arms were extended up over his head and he couldn't seem to pull them back down. His wasted efforts were met only with an odd clanking sound and sharp, biting pain at his wrists. He finally summoned enough willpower to crack his eyes open. He was in an unfamiliar, dimly lit room. He managed to painfully crane his neck to look above him. He was on a bed, not a couch, and his wrists were chained to the headboard. Then he found that his feet were bare and his ankles were similarly chained to the corner posts at the bottom. Flashbacks of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father flooded his mind and he began thrashing wildly, ignoring how the chains were tearing into his skin. But the chains held fast and his struggles eventually ceased. The fact that he was in an open room helped to calm him a little, but the chains still caused some degree of panic. He closed his eyes and started his deep breathing ritual to try to slow his racing heart.

Suddenly a cold chuckle sliced through the air. Isaac's eyes immediately shot back open and his pulse spiked again. One of the twins was standing at the foot of the bed. He wasn't sure which one it was in the low light. He was dressed in the usual snug jeans and tight tee shirt.

"If you're nervous now, just wait till we get started," the boy quipped with a smirk.

Isaac managed to growl out, "Let me go."

"Oh come on now. I need a little more desperation than that. Besides, Aiden would kill me if I let you go before he gets his hands on you."

_So it's Ethan. _Isaac felt his eyes flash as his inner wolf woke up.

"Nah, nah, nah," Ethan admonished. "Those chains will hold you even if you shift so you might as well save yourself the trouble. You'll need your energy soon anyway." The larger male had that sinister grin back on his face that had Isaac's skin crawling.

Isaac suddenly wolfed out and attempted to lunge at his captor, but the chains successfully held him down. He reined himself back in and tried to keep his chest from heaving so badly.

"I told you," Ethan remarked. "You'll need to learn to follow instructions better in the future." He still had that infuriating grin plastered on his face. "You see," he continued, "we have quite the revenge planned for you. Aiden thinks it will break you. I personally think you might actually enjoy it."

Isaac was getting more apprehensive about the whole situation if that was even possible. He couldn't imagine what the twins might have thought up.

Ethan approached Isaac and climbed up onto the bed, at which point Isaac noticed he was also barefoot. "We realized that violence wasn't getting the message across. So we decided to take a little more….unconventional approach," Ethan stated as he crawled across the bed in an almost predatory fashion and straddled Isaac's legs. He hovered over the smaller boy and seemed to just study him for awhile with that god-awful smirk still disgracing his face.

Suddenly Ethan's head swooped down like a falcon claiming its prey, his lips attacking Isaac's with an angry intensity. Isaac was immobilized by shock for a few seconds before he reacted with disgust, ripping his face away and spluttering against the foreign taste. Ethan chuckled and sat upright while settling his hips down onto Isaac's own. "Don't worry," he said, "You'll be begging for it by the time we're done with you."

This is not what Isaac was expecting. His head was spinning as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Ethan crossed his arms over the front of his body and gripped the hem of his shirt, raising it a half inch before pausing. Isaac's pupils dilated at the sight of the thin sliver of revealed flesh. He mentally kicked himself for his weakness. "Don't think I didn't notice how you were looking at us at the pool," Ethan interrupted his thoughts. "Just like a bitch in heat. I could smell your arousal from a mile away." Isaac could feel the wolf trying to claw its way out of him again but he beat it back down. Then Ethan slowly peeled his shirt off over his head and tossed it into a corner. Isaac couldn't help the way his eyes followed the movement, raking over every inch of skin as it was newly exposed. For the second time that day, his body was betraying him.

Ethan then lowered himself back down and rested one forearm on either side of Isaac's head. He paused momentarily and then experimentally rolled his hips into him. Isaac clenched his teeth and cursed his mutinous dick for pilfering entirely too much of his blood supply. Ethan smirked again. "It seems that someone is getting a little more excited than he wants to let on," he teased. Then he ground his hips down harder. This time Isaac couldn't stifle the gasp. His jeans were now definitely way too tight. His erection was straining against the zipper as he tried to maintain his focus. _I will not give in to this freakshow. I am not gay. I will not break down. _Then he felt Ethan's own hardness pressing back against him. _Sweet Jesus that thing is massive! _

Ethan leaned down further until his mouth was poised by Isaac's ear. "I can see the conflict going on behind your eyes," he whispered. "Just give up the fight. Relax and let go. You know you want to know what it's like. How it feels to be taken and fucked long and hard by another man." The disgusting words and warm breath on his ear had Isaac growing impossibly harder. Ethan began to slowly and steadily gyrate his hips, grinding their opposing hard-ons against each other. The friction became too much for Isaac as he loosed a high-pitched moan that he instantly regretted. Ethan only laughed and started grinding harder. Soon he had Isaac bucking up off the bed to meet each thrust, gasping and moaning.

_God! How does he make something so wrong feel so fucking good?_ Isaac thought.

Ethan slid his hands under the hem of Isaac's tee, slowly caressing his way up his body. He dragged his thumbs over his nipples and then clutched hard at his pecs, eliciting a delicious cry out of the younger boy. Then he ripped the offending item of clothing away, exposing Isaac's slender torso and flat stomach. He settled his body down even further so that their bare chests were pressed flush against each other and their faces were suspended mere inches apart. Then he began to slowly lower his face back towards Isaac as their eyes locked together. His lips barely ghosted over Isaac's before he pulled back a fraction of an inch. Isaac released a shuddering breath he didn't know he had been holding. Ethan remained suspended above Isaac. The corners of his mouth quirked up slightly, as if he was waiting for Isaac to make the next move. Their warm, panting breaths swirled together in the space between them like their own personal hurricane. Meanwhile, Isaac's head was caught up in its own storm of conflicting thoughts and feelings.

Finally, like a dam crumbling before the might of a river, something snapped inside him. He surged upwards against the chains and claimed Ethan's lips with his own. The taste and feel of those lips were utterly intoxicating. He could feel Ethan smile against his mouth. Having accomplished his goal of tempting Isaac to give in, Ethan quickly wrested back control and shoved the younger wolf back down onto the bed. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and pressed against Isaac's lips, which couldn't resist opening up and enveloping the soft, wet intrusion. Their tongues began a slow, sensual dance and Isaac quickly became lost in the sensation. Ethan was doing incredible things that had Isaac straining against his bonds to get closer.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "You weren't planning on having all the fun without me, now were you?"

It took Isaac a few more seconds to realize that it couldn't have been Ethan, seeing as his mouth was thoroughly occupied. Unfortunately, the voice made Ethan pull back and turn to look at the newcomer. Naturally, it was Aiden. Isaac let out a shamefully pathetic whine as Ethan climbed off of him and stood up next to his brother. They exchanged smirks and clasped forearms briefly before Aiden turned to Isaac. "So you'll be sharing your new toy, right bro?"

"Of course," Ethan replied with a grin.

Aiden smirked again and then peeled off his own tee shirt. Seeing the twins standing side by side with their chests bared, Isaac couldn't help thinking that they looked like a pair of living, breathing Michelangelo sculptures.

Without any warning, Aiden leapt onto the bed and straddled Isaac's hips. Not even a second later, he was forcefully shoving his tongue into his mouth. He was much more aggressive and insistent than his brother, and Isaac couldn't help but be even more turned on by his intensity. He knew it was so wrong to be jumping from one brother to the other but he knew he was far past the point of being able to stop himself. So he just surrendered completely to Aiden's eager assault.

It wasn't long before Isaac noticed Aiden's hardened member pressing against him, just as impressively large as his brother. Aiden started kissing his way along Isaac's jawbone and down the side of his neck until he reached his jugular. He sucked hard at the vein and dragged his teeth across it, coaxing some incredibly embarrassing sounds out of him. He turned his head to bare more of his neck to the dominant brother, who continued the abuse and began to rut hard against him.

Ethan cleared his throat loudly and gave his brother a pointed look. Aiden moved over for him to climb back onto the bed. Ethan immediately attacked Isaac's lips again, making his mind grow fuzzy. Aiden reattached to his neck and then worked his way down to his chest. He nipped at his collarbone, earning a gasp from the young wolf, and then latched onto his nipple. The sensitive bud hardened in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it and then rolled it between his teeth. The pain was exhilarating and had Isaac arching his back and whimpering needily as his eyes slid closed. Then Ethan's wandering mouth found his other nipple. The twins were eerily synchronized as they abused the tender nubs. Aiden's hand slowly traced its way down Isaac's stomach and followed his happy trail until he firmly grasped his erection through the denim. Isaac couldn't stop the strangled cry that tore its way out of his throat. The twins had effectively reduced him to a writhing mess.

Aiden unexpectedly detached from the nipple he had claimed, causing Isaac's eyes to snap back open. What he saw had him more confused than he had been all day. Aiden was staring at Ethan with a look that could only be described as longing. "Ethan…," he choked out. The cry was more desperate than anything Isaac had ever heard and the sound went straight to his groin. Ethan immediately ceased his ministrations and looked up at his brother with eyes that mirrored Aiden's need. Suddenly the twins launched towards each other, their bodies slamming together to form an arch of pure muscle over Isaac. A split second later their mouths were locked together as if they were made for each other. They looked like they were trying to eat each other alive, their hands clawing desperately at every bit of exposed skin they could reach. Isaac knew that what he was witnessing was completely beyond unnatural but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Ethan cried out and threw his head back as Aiden's hands found the globes of his ass and used them as leverage to grind their crotches together. Aiden buried his face in Ethan's neck as he continued to thrust into him. The sight was too much for Isaac. He let out a needy groan and began squirming restlessly, craving some form of relief from the tension. Ethan chuckled as he pulled back from his twin. "It looks like our captive might actually be turned on by our not-so-brotherly love."

"Well then maybe we should give him a real show. One that he won't soon forget," Aiden replied with that smirk that Isaac was really starting to like a little more.

Isaac only had a moment to wonder what a "real show" could be when Ethan reached out to cup the massive bulge in Aiden's jeans, making Aiden gasp and buck into his brother's hand. Ethan's other hand quickly joined the first and they made short work of his button and zipper. Ethan cupped his hard cock again, this time with only the thin layer of his underwear between them. Aiden stood up and frantically stripped his jeans off. Underneath he was wearing a pair of unbelievably tight, black boxer briefs that hugged the steep curve of his ass and could barely contain the giant pole that was straining to escape out the front. Ethan seemed just as mesmerized by the display as Isaac.

As Aiden knelt back down on the bed Ethan worshipped his body with his tongue, dragging it over every square inch of solid muscle. He grabbed onto his brother's hips to support himself as he leaned over Isaac. He inhaled deeply, running his nose down the entire length of the still-covered shaft. He began mouthing and licking at the tip and worked his way back to the base before he hooked his fingers into the waist band and slowly lifted it over the shaft and tucked it behind his low-hanging balls. Isaac's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen the erect penis of another guy before and he was surprised by how arousing he found it. The long, rock-hard shaft stood proud and erect amidst a nest of dense, coarse hair, towering over the large twin orbs suspended below.

Ethan licked up the entire underside of his cock and across the slit. Aiden's eyes flashed as he struggled not to wolf out. Ethan licked his way back down and sucked one ball into his mouth, rolling it around teasingly before moving on to the other. Then he wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue around and around. He began bobbing up and down, going deeper with every plunge. Within just a few short minutes, he was somehow swallowing down the whole damn thing. Aiden tangled his hands into Ethan's hair and began thrusting into his hot, wet cavern while shamelessly moaning. Isaac was entranced. The sight of Aiden's cock disappearing into the mouth of his own brother was strangely and forbiddenly erotic.

Soon Aiden's thrusts were getting jerky and uncoordinated. "Ethan," he managed to stutter out. "I'm so….so close."

Ethan abruptly pulled off of his cock despite much protestation and turned back to Isaac. "I think we've neglected our prisoner a little too long. He seems more than ready," he said with his eyes fixed on Isaac's crotch. Isaac blushed under their hungry stares.

Ethan kissed him again, their tongues reuniting like long lost friends. The kiss ended entirely too soon, but Ethan made up for it as he licked his way down his chest and dipped into his navel. Then he dragged his tongue down the trail of hair before he bit down on the outline of Isaac's cock. By this point Isaac was more painfully hard than he had ever been in his life. He bucked his hips up off the bed, desperate for friction. Ethan pulled back again as Aiden shifted and used his claws to rip Isaac's jeans down the sides before yanking them away. Isaac was left in only a pair of blue briefs, which were quickly torn off moments later. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief that his clothing was the only thing he lost.

He was soon being kissed again. He could tell by the greedy lips that it was Aiden this time. The roving mouth worked its way back down the side of his neck to his nipple, where it lingered for a few blissful moments before moving on. Strangely enough Aiden traveled up into the hollow of his underarm, inhaling deeply while chewing and licking hungrily through the hair. Clearly the twins had found another weak point Isaac never knew he had.

Ethan began to emulate his brother under Isaac's other arm. The twin assault had Isaac gasping for breath. He couldn't handle anymore teasing. "Please…I need more," he managed to pant out.

The twins both let out barks of laughter. Aiden was the first to grant his wish. He dove down and swallowed Isaac's whole length in one gulp. Isaac's breath caught in his throat and his back arched forcefully as he yanked at his bonds, needing to grab onto something. Aiden worked his rod up and down and played with his balls until Ethan joined him. They licked and sucked on opposite sides of his cock, kissing each other passionately every time they met at the tip. Every so often one of them would deep throat him, earning another cry of pleasure. It wasn't long before they had him on the edge. "I'm…I'm….gonna…" he tried and failed to articulate. Aiden enveloped him one last time and sucked sinfully hard. Isaac wolfed out and roared as he came hard, exploding into Aiden's hungry mouth. His chest heaved as he came down from the most intense high of his life.

When his vision cleared, he saw the twins staring into each others' eyes before their lips met. He realized that Aiden hadn't swallowed when the white substance dribbled down his chin. Ethan was quick to lick it back up as they continued to sloppily share his cum. Isaac knew it should have grossed him out, but it was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. It must have been a new record how quickly he was hard again.

Aiden and Ethan looked down at him with matching smiles. That one look already had Isaac's heart beating faster.

"Oh good," Ethan remarked, "You're itching for another round already. Because we have much more planned for you."

"MmmHmm," purred Aiden in response. "But first there's one little problem we need to fix. My brother still has way too many clothes on."

"Just 'cause I know how much it drives you crazy," Ethan replied with a laugh.

Aiden stood up off the bed and pulled his briefs the rest of the way off before dragging Ethan up next to him. He pulled him close so that his back was flush against his chest and wrapped one arm possessively around his waist. Ethan bit his lip and moaned softly as Aiden's other hand grasped at his still denim-covered bulge. He bit and licked at his pulse point as he slowly worked his jeans open and pulled them off, leaving him in snug, grey briefs. He massaged him through the thin material before pulling the back of the briefs down and hooking them below the firm mounds of his ass.

Aiden gave Isaac a devious grin before he raised one hand up to Ethan's mouth. Ethan wrapped his lips around his brother's fingers, sucking them lustfully until they were thoroughly coated in his saliva.

Isaac could only watch in awe as Aiden lowered his hand into the cleft of his twin's ass and spread the slick saliva around his entrance. He slowly slid one finger inside and twisted it around. Ethan sighed as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on Aiden's shoulder. Aiden resumed abusing his already purplish neck as he added a second and then a third finger to the tight passage. He suddenly curled his fingers a certain way, drawing a strangled cry out of Ethan. He had to wrap a strong arm around him to hold him up as his knees gave out. Ethan began panting and pressing himself back onto the invading fingers. Aiden jabbed into him a few more times before pulling out and shoving him forward back to the bed.

Ethan pulled his briefs off and crawled over top of Isaac, positioning himself on his forearms and knees face-to-face with the bound wolf. He arched his back and looked back at the imposing form of his brother. "Aiden…please," he begged breathlessly. Aiden gave in to the pleading and buried his throbbing cock up to the hilt in the waiting ass. Ethan screamed in a mixture of agony and ecstasy, his hands clawing at the sheets on either side of Isaac's head. Aiden paused for just a moment before pulling out and slamming back into the tight heat, tearing another piercing cry from the submissive twin. He began pounding into him in a frenzied rhythm, the sound of skin smacking skin filling the room.

Ethan smiled down at Isaac and whispered between moans, "Wait…till it's your…turn. You won't…believe…how good…he is at this." Isaac was suddenly apprehensive. He was not remotely ready for any of this at all. He didn't have long to worry about it though, because Ethan captured his mouth with another hot and wet make-out session. Both twins' breathing grew more and more ragged, but Aiden slowed down and then extracted himself before either of them went over the edge. He leaned over and inquired in Ethan's ear, "What's next?"

"I want him," Ethan replied huskily.

They both stood up and Isaac marveled at how their ripped bodies glistened with a sheen of sweat. He found himself inexplicably wanting to lick it all off of them bit by bit.

"Of course, if he wants me he has to blow me first," Ethan stated as he knelt back on the bed and walked on his knees until his long shaft was poised above Isaac's face. "Go on, my little puppy dog," he teased. "Suck your master off." Isaac seethed at being belittled like that, but he was even more livid at the fact that it kind of turned him on. Then he spotted a small bead of precum escaping from Ethan's slit. Before he could reconsider and stop himself he leaned forward and licked it off, making Ethan shudder. The taste was different than he would have imagined. It wasn't exactly good, but he still found himself craving more. He looked up at Ethan shyly and then wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock and slid his tongue around it. It was difficult to stretch his mouth around but Isaac somehow managed. He began taking it in deeper inch by inch, but gagged when the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Just go slowly and keep swallowing it down carefully," Ethan directed almost kindly. He threaded his fingers into Isaac's hair and guided him gently back down onto him. It took Isaac a few more tries and a lot more gagging before he managed to overcome his reflexes and swallow the mass of hard flesh. The feeling was weird and slightly uncomfortable but he was already quickly growing accustomed to it. Ethan pulled out and then rocked back into him smoothly. When he thought Isaac was ready, he began thrusting down his throat at a steady tempo. He stopped when he started getting close and moved over for Aiden to join him. Isaac immediately lunged forward and gulped down the new cock like some kind of starving animal. If he didn't feel like a dirty slut before, he certainly did now sucking two dicks at one time.

After several minutes of feasting on their cocks, Isaac pulled back and tried to catch his breath.

"I think he's ready," Aiden said.

"He hasn't earned it yet," Ethan replied. "I want to hear him beg."

Ethan pushed Aiden off the bed and then shimmied down to kiss Isaac briefly before hovering by his ear. "So Isaac," he whispered seductively. "What do you want me to do?"

Isaac's pride prevented him from opening his mouth.

"Come on, pup," Ethan pressed as he rubbed their bare cocks together. "Tell me what you want. Beg for it. Plead for it."

"I…I w-want," Isaac started stuttering.

"What? I can't hear you," Ethan teased while licking around the shell of his ear and nipping at his sensitive lobe.

"I….," Isaac started. He was struggling to deal with all the thoughts and feelings spinning around his head. "I want you to fuck me!" he finally yelled. He flushed crimson and averted his eyes from the wicked grin Ethan was flashing him.

"I thought you would never ask," he chuckled. Then he turned to his twin. "I think he's earned his freedom, wouldn't you say Aiden? I don't think he would ever run away from us now anyway."

Ethan reached up and began unfastening the chains holding Isaac's wrists, while Aiden removed the bonds from his ankles. Isaac waited a few moments for the feeling to return to his fingers. There had been so many things he had wanted to do with his hands tonight that he didn't know where to start now. He suddenly threw his weight up to flip Ethan over onto his back and straddled his hips. He grasped frantically at every inch of exposed muscle that he had been longing to touch. He tangled his fingers into Ethan's sweat soaked hair and claimed his lips, drunk on the feeling of being in control this time. He licked his way down those deliciously squeezable pecs and latched onto a nipple, reveling in the soft whines he was eliciting from Ethan. He continued to trek over the mountainous abs as he quickly grew addicted to the salty taste of his sweaty skin. Before he made it back to the true prize, Ethan seized control back and pushed Isaac off of him and shoved him face first into the bed. He pressed his body against Isaac's back, his cock resting between the soft globes of his ass.

"I'm about to rock your world, little wolfie," Ethan growled into his ear. He kissed his way down the back of the younger wolf's neck and down his spine until he reached the dual hills and narrow valley of his ass. He licked and nipped at one cheek and then the other before using his hands to spread them apart, revealing the pink ring of muscle that lay between. "You look so delicious," he sighed. Then he licked a long stripe from the base of Isaac's balls, across his entrance, and up to the peak of his ass. He tentatively dipped his tongue down into the hole before devouring it thoroughly, making Isaac squirm and push back against the source of the new sensations. Ethan burrowed his tongue as deep inside him as he could get as Isaac gripped the sheets and panted into a pillow.

Once Isaac was sufficiently lubricated, Ethan replaced his tongue with a finger. One finger quickly became two and he twisted and scissored them inside, attempting to stretch him open for something much larger. He soon added a third finger and began thrusting them into Isaac, who mewled and pushed backwards to impale himself even harder. When Ethan deemed him ready, he pulled out. "Do you want my cock inside you now?" he teased.

"Fuck yeah…" Isaac murmured back.

Ethan pushed his tip against Isaac's entrance and slowly increased the pressure until it slipped inside him. Isaac stifled a cry by biting down onto the pillow. The pain was almost too much to bear. Ethan wrapped his arms around Isaac and whispered in his ear, "Shhhhh…it's gonna be okay. The pain will stop soon."

Isaac was confused by the tenderness in Ethan's voice. He sounded almost compassionate. He couldn't dwell on it though because Ethan resumed sliding into him until he was completely sheathed inside. The feeling was like nothing Isaac had ever experienced. He was so…full. Ethan pulled out and then plunged back in faster. Isaac cried out again, but it was tinged with pleasure this time. Ethan began a slow and sensual rhythm, hitting some mysterious spot inside him with every thrust that was setting off fireworks behind his eyes. Soon the pleasure had completely drowned out any pain and Isaac was meeting every thrust, gasping and moaning more than ever.

Isaac had almost forgotten about Aiden, but then his cock reappeared in front of him. He greedily inhaled it back down his throat, loving the feeling of being taken from both ends. _God I really am a slut,_ he thought to himself.

It wasn't long, though, before Aiden was restless. "Let me in that ass," he demanded, pulling Ethan out of the way. Isaac whined at the feeling of emptiness, but Aiden quickly remedied that by slamming into him. Just like he was in every other respect, Aiden was much rougher than his brother. He pounded into Isaac's ass hard and fast with no restraint. Isaac was moaning louder and louder, his voice raising octaves as Aiden pounded harder.

"Fuck…harder, please!" Isaac begged. Aiden was happy to obey and soon had Isaac literally screaming in ecstasy.

"God I love how vocal you are," Aiden growled into his ear. Then he pulled out and flipped him over onto his back, pushing his knees apart so he could plunge back inside. Isaac wrapped his legs around his waist and held on tight as Aiden fucked him even harder. Aiden smashed their mouths together and tongue-fucked him with just as much intensity. Isaac knew he wouldn't last much longer like this.

"I want you to ride me," Aiden ordered. He pulled out and laid back on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge, his pulsating cock standing tall.

Isaac was taken aback. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He hesitantly crawled over to Aiden and straddled him. Aiden just smirked at his timidness, so Isaac positioned himself over his cock and guided it to his entrance. He nervously dropped his hips down, impaling himself and making them both gasp. He experimentally rocked his hips and Aiden grabbed onto them for leverage. Isaac started gyrating, learning the best angles that got Aiden breathing heavy as he went. Aiden sat up to kiss him some more while Ethan suddenly pressed up behind him nibbling on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can take us both at once?" Ethan purred.

The thought terrified Isaac. He already felt completely full with just one of their massive dicks inside him. But he was also intrigued by the proposition. The idea of having both the twins inside him seemed oddly erotic. "O-okay," he finally replied.

Ethan used his brother's cock as a guide to line up at Isaac's entrance. He had to exert an extreme amount of pressure to break through the already strained ring of muscle. Isaac screamed bloody murder, feeling like he was ripping apart at the seams. All three boys remained motionless, waiting for Isaac to heal. His pain slowly faded and he began to wiggle his hips slightly, needing more movement. Both twins started thrusting up into him together, the blissfully painful sensation overwhelming Isaac. He spit on his hand and grabbed onto his own dick that had been neglected for far too long. It only took seconds to push him to the edge, but the twins were apparently not ready to let him cum.

Ethan's mouth was back at Isaac's ear, "I want you to fuck me." The thought sent thrills up Isaac's spine.

Ethan pulled out of him and laid back on the bed with his legs spread invitingly. Isaac lifted himself off Aiden's cock and scrambled over to the other boy, who immediately hooked his legs around him and pulled him close. Isaac lined himself up and pressed into Ethan all the way to the base. The heat and pressure were overpowering. Isaac began thrusting hard into him, becoming more and more uncontrolled and wild with every passing second.

A few minutes later Aiden was driving his shaft back into Isaac. It was awkward for the three at first, but they soon found their tempo. Isaac was experiencing sheer bliss, having his ass pounded into a pulp and his cock swallowed by a tight, warm hole. He claimed Ethan's lips again as he started beating off his cock, using their sweat to lubricate it.

Ethan was the first to lose control. He wolfed out and bit down on Isaac's shoulder flooding his mouth with blood. His cock shot thick ropes of cum all over his own chest and stomach. The pain from the bite was too much for Isaac and his inner wolf ripped its way out. He lunged forward and sank his fangs into the side of Ethan's neck, the delicious tang of his blood sending Isaac into his second orgasm of the night. He pulled out and shot his load all over Ethan, their cum running together over his muscled torso. As he came, Isaac's ass clamped down tighter onto Aiden's cock. Just like dominos, Aiden wolfed out, bit down on Isaac's other shoulder, and came hard inside of him.

The three wolves just stayed in that position, drenched with sweat, their panting the only sound in the room. Aiden slowly pulled his now flaccid penis out of Isaac and flopped over next to them. Isaac, however, suddenly had a very strange impulse that he knew would sicken him later. He leaned down and began to lick the pooled cum off of Ethan. He started at his belly button and slowly cleaned off his abs one glorious ridge at a time and moved his way up and across his pecs. Tasting himself was almost enough to have him ready for another rumble. He kissed Ethan, allowing the semen he had collected to flow back out of his mouth and down into the twin's.

As he and Ethan basked in the perfect wrongness of sharing their essences, Isaac noticed the peculiar sensation of Aiden's cum trickling back out of his ass. Aiden was immediately there to catch it as it dripped down his thighs. He licked off the remaining residue, sucking at the puckered ring to ensure he got it all. Then he rose up, pulled Isaac away from Ethan, and kissed him adding his own reclaimed cum to the mix. Isaac passed some back over to Ethan and then they began a slightly awkward, incredibly messy, three-way make-out session.

When they were done they all laid side-by-side on their backs and stared at the ceiling. The only thing Isaac could think about was how he had never felt so satisfied and euphoric in his life.

Ethan finally broke the silence. "So. Isaac. You're coming over again tomorrow, right?"

Isaac knew what he should have said. In fact it's what he planned on saying. But then Ethan flashed that damned smirk at him and all that actually came out of his mouth was, "Hell yeah…"

**-The End-**

**So. This ended up being waaaaayyyy longer than I had originally planned. I just couldn't stop writing. I hope that at least some of you made it this far to be reading this and weren't bored enough to quit. Please, please, PLEASE review it so I can improve. Or stop writing altogether if it's terrible. Criticism more than welcome, constructive or not. Cheers!**


End file.
